MafiaTale
Story Overview The Underground is a complicated network of crime-infested cities. On the outside they seem like normal places to live, but the law enforcement and crime rings both know that these places have much more beneath the surface. As there has always been, there is tension between the major mafia godfathers and gang leaders. But recently, due to some new independent thieves in town, tensions have been rising, and soon might break out in an all-out war. Everyone's taking sides, hoping that they'll end up on top at the end of it all, and corruption is leaking into even the most noble and innocent of SOULs. In progress Rules *To join, you must gain approval from a leader of the AU, and the head of any mafia/mob/gang you're trying to join. **Your OC's page should be up to standards. *All OCs should either be in a gang, mob, mafia, with the police, or owe something to one of the aforementioned, to be able to fit them into the plot. Factions Law Enforcement= Law Enforcement Asgore Asgore is the head of all law enforcement in The Underground, and a huge target for all mafia families. However, through the diligent work of his officers, he's well protected from the assassination attempts. Undyne Undyne is Asgore's loyal Second in Command, and the one who actually organizes the officers of the law. She has a very strong drive to bring all wrongdoers in, but just can't seem to get her officers to get their hands on anyone. She's willing to do the dirty work herself, but with the incompetence in most of her force, it becomes very difficult. Dr. Alphys Alphys is the top forensics expert on hand in The Underground. She often works directly with Undyne to try to solve cases. Although her career is in forensics, it is no doubt to anyone that her true passion is in robotics. Her office is full of design sketches and small crude robots. Avv Avv is a detective working for the police, dead set on rooting out the crimelords, and bringing them all to justice! Bryson A corrupt cop who doesn't fight crime for justice, but works for his own personal gain. He will commonly make deals with the mafias to hunt down other mafia members or even other police officers. He is incredibly skilled at his job though, as he is able to hunt down many mafia members easily using behavioral investigation rather than using physical evidence Michael Carter A human who is with the police, however Michael has this... problem with guns and melee weapons, as Michael is suspecting EVERYONE that is not part of the police. I mean that's part of the job, but it's different. And he doesn't suspect Toriel at all, because she's just that nice. Michael is extremely paranoid, and he doesn't show it necessarily. He looks strong on the outside, but in the inside he's just ready to lose it. But, no. In fact his paranoia has gotten so bad he's planning on resigning and becoming part of the Nuetral group. So bad that's it's starting to show now. He could do anything to kill Mafia groups. |-|Gaster= Gaster's Mafia W. D. Gaster Gaster is a mysterious Godfather who never shows his face, not even to his highest officials. His Family consists almost entirely of skeletons, and is arguably the most formidable (and rich) one in The Underground. Sans Sans is one of the two highest members (below godfather of course) in Gaster's mafia. He is only a part of the family because... He's a part of the family. Sans has some relation to Gaster, but like everything else to do with Gaster, nobody is quite sure about the specifics of their relation. Papyrus Papyrus, like Sans, was dragged to the top of Gaster's mafia due to familial relations. He doesn't like the mafia life, but feels obligated to participate. What he really wants though is to join the police force, and take down the crooks that he knows so well. His conflicted morals lead him to leave lots of tips for the police in secret. Igneus Symphoniae Igneus Symphoniae is a skeleton that is part of Gaster's mafia. He is the owner of a popular, posh Night Club by the name of "The Rib Cage" which is really only a facade used by Gaster to trade information and illegal goods, Igneus is tasked with keeping the cover clean and thus is hardly ever actually involved in the shady dealings. he will often warmly greet anyone into the building, friend or foe, making sure they have a good time in his club, and most importantly, making sure they don’t go snooping around, ensuring all of Gaster's dealings can be done safely and without interruptions. |-|Needleteeth= NeedleTeeth's Mafia Needleteeth Needleteeth is a rich skeleton residing in Hotlands, as well as the Godfather of a large Mafia in the Underground. Ina Ina is a small child who lead a rough life up until the day she stumbled upon Needleteeth's operation. She was forced into a deal, but it has turned out far better for her than pickpocketing on the street was. She now works as a personal assistant to the godfather, mostly spying for him. She's the perfect fit for the job because she's young, and looks innocent. Frank Solondz A drug runner who funds the mafia on drugs and cash. Only problem, they're still a puppy, so they can talk childish from time to time but they try their best to get a good reputation in the mafia. Frank Solondz away from the mafia has a little private drug stash and smokes a Joint in their free time Rickey Rat A successful businessman who's funding the Mafia for his own personal gain. He's quite polite, but is ready to kill anyone who gets in his way. He owns a private mercenary group. |-|The Pitonion Gang= The Pitonion Gang The Pitonion Gang is a dangerous gang, mostly greedy for money, and taking control over areas. For the most part, you don't want to mess with them, or get in their way. They make very shady deals. Pit Pit Peter Peterson Pitonion, the leader of The Pitonion Gang. His big brains, charming but intimidating voice and overall looks make him one of the most intimidating gang leaders. He means business, and almost no one will get away with scamming him or cheating him out of anything. Not without being beaten to a bloody pulp, or getting their throat sliced. Peterson is fair to those who abide his wishes or do good work for him, however, to those who cross him or get on his bad side. They don't last long. Peterson wears a nice grey tuxedo, black gloves, and a white fedora that covers his eyes. He has a cane that he can use like a baton and a pistol in his shirt. Korriet Korriet is one of Peterson's henchmen. Being tall and strong, his four arms and glowing eyes make him intimidating enough on its own. He wears his normal business outfit minus the lab coat. His hair is gelled while also wearing a black fedora. (Only his strength remains from him, all his normal powers are gone in this AU. ) Currod-Upted Currod-Upted is the other one of Peterson's henchmen. A giant robot golem. In this AU, he isn't busted, and isn't covered in plants and his hands are fully usable). Currod is much smarter, although he still prefers to work under orders. He is huge and powerful. With a lot of strength. His only weakness is that he is not understood by most except Korriet and a few others, and he's extremely slow. Despite being a giant robot, he actually wears a tuxedo also. Corrilina Corrilina is Peterson's right-hand man-- Er, Woman. (In this AU, she doesn't have her trance/hypnosis powers, however, she still has her claws and venomous fangs.) She is close to Peterson, so close that Peter actually treats her more of a daughter than a member. However, she treats him the same as always, as the leader. She has a bit fo a temper and quick to react. She has a business dress with a long grey skirt and sometimes wears a small hat. An issue is that she has a family with Mirage, with their two kids still. And tries to keep this a secret from them. JuteBox JuteBox is Peterson's moneyman. So for the most part, he doesn't leave their hideout unless it's needed. (In this AU, JuteBox was not made by Peter, but still a close friend of Korriet's.) He remains to be mostly indifferent than normal. |-|Asriel's Greenhouse= Asriel's Greenhouse Asriel Asriel is a plant fanatic living in Toriel's basement. He's a seemingly sweet child, but has a bit of a mean streak to him. He grows a lot of dangerous plants, but since he never gets hurt by them and keeps them properly pruned, Toriel lets him keep them. A few of his plants are sentient... Flowey Flowey is Asriel's most dearly held plant. The two have very similar goals and views on life, so Asriel will commonly go to Flowey for advice. |-|Neutral/Independent= Neutral/Independent Frisk Frisk is a small time thief, just breaking into The Underworld with the help of a distant family friend, Toriel. They're certain that they're going to rule the area with an iron fist someday. They just have to take out the mafia bosses first... Toriel Toriel is a baker who lives and works in a nice part of The Underworld. To the law enforcement she seems perfectly nice and unremarkable, but in actuality she provides room and board to those less law abiding than her, provided they have the right connections. For example, Frisk, a family friend. Maye Weather Just a ragtime gal who performs in a bar always showing the audience her music and her looks, ever since her brother died on stage from unknown causes she decided to take up her role in the music industry and try to entertain her listeners and watchers alike. Dexter A freelance Detective who doesn't stop crime for good or justice to the system instead he does it whether it's either the right or wrong thing to do, he was a part-time bartender once upon a time with his Fiance Loretta but ever since she was abducted by a Mafia Gang he knew it was the right thing to get her back once and for all. Grandma Calibri Grandma Calibri works as an independent information broker, willing to dispose of any person's information for the right price. Using her ability, she can manifest in any non-air tight space, and listen in on conversations as well as steal important documents. However, information can easily be faked by the owner of said information or if Calibri is paid enough to fake it. Deukon Deukon is a neutral skeleton information broker, who deals with just about every criminal orginization. Although he is currently neutral, he is contemplating joining Gaster's mafia, as it would be safe and he would get a better shot at exacting revenge on the police force. As well as the fact that he owes Sans several drinks and favors. He will sometimes attempt to get people to get the enemies' attention so he can make an escape in a fight. He usually wears a well-cleaned suit, a bowlers hat and a monocle which he hates getting dirty. He always enjoys a well-educated conversation, especially over some drinks. Riley Riley is a rabbit Monster who lives far within Snowdin Forest inside a secluded mansion. He suffers from Anti-Social Personality Disorder, being a Sociopath rather than a Psychopath, and still praising Watership Down. He has borrowed money from the mafias for unknown reasons, and has been rather late at times when he isn't contacted about it. He is however known for having a rather unorthodox security system, and rumors have been spread about how he's been trying to create his own mafia. Achilles Achilles is a somewhat independent skeleton who was beat up by a gang right next in an abandoned alley. He waits there every day, waiting for vengence. Occaisionally, he steals from places like Grillby's for food since the gang had stolen all he had. He also sometimes kills passerbys to get money. The Tigris Siblings The twins are an indepent pair of delinquents. They host several operations on their own which mostly involve the theft of a few small-scale banks to the assassination of a single person. They've been caught once or twice but they somehow manage to get away. They trust no one but each other, and are usually cold and sarcastic around strangers and acquaintances. Trivia *At least one RP in this AU was done before the page was made. Credit Gallery MafiaTale Ina Battle Sprite.png MafiaTale Bryson Battle Sprite By Jaz.png Category:AU